enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Dodatak:Popis vrsta:Proc
*'Taksoni:' Procabacter , Procabacteriaceae , Procabacteriales , Procaedicia , Procallimus , Procallitula , Procalypta , Procalyptis , Procama , Procamacolaimus , Procamallanus , Procambarus , Procambridgea , Procampodea , Procampodeidae , Procampta , Procampylaspis , Procanace , Procandea , Procanthia , Procapperia , Procapra , Procarcelia , Procarididae , Procaridoidea , Procaris , Procas , Procassidulus , Procatopus , Procavia , Procaviidae , Procaviopsylla , Procecidochares , Procecidocharoides , Proceleustis , Procellaria , Procellariidae , Procellosaurinus , Procelsterna , Procephalaspis † , Procephaleus , Procepon , Proceps , Proceraea , Proceramala , Proceraspis , Procerastea , Proceratium , Proceratocephala , Proceratophrys , Proceratosphys , Procerea , Proceroblesthis , Procerochasmias , Procerocymbium , Procerodes , Procerodidae , Proceroecia , Proceromyia , Proceroplatus , Proceropycnis , Procerosoma , Procerovum , Proceroxenos , Procerura , Processa , Processidae , Processoidea , Processoppia , Processus , Procestrotus , Procestus , Procetichthys , Prochaetoderma , Prochaetodermatidae , Prochaetoparia , Prochaetopsis , Prochaetosoma , Prochaetostricha , Prochalia , Prochanos , Procharagia , Procharista , Prochas , Prochasma , Procheirichthys , Prochelator , Prochelyna , Prochetodon , Prochetostoma , Prochilodontidae , Prochilodus , Prochiloneurus , Prochironomus , Prochlidonia , Prochloraceae , Prochlorales , Prochloridea , Prochlorococcus , Prochloron , Prochlorothrix , Prochlorotrichaceae , Prochnyanthes , Prochoerodes , Prochola , Procholus , Prochondracanthus , Prochora , Prochoreutis , Prochoristis , Prochoropteridae Handlirsch 1911 † , Prochramesus , Prochremylus , Prochristianella , Prochromadora , Prochromadorella , Prochyliza , Procidelphax , Procidosa , Procinetus , Prociphilus , Procitheronia , Prockia , Procladius , Proclavarctus , Proclea , Procleobis , Procleocnemis , Procleomenes , Procleonice , Procliniella , Proclinopyga , Proclithrophorus , Proclitus , Procloeon , Procloeon Bengtsson, 1915 , Proclossiana , Proclymene , Procnias , Prococcus , Procoeria , Procoilodes , Procolax , Procolobus , Procolonides , Procolophonomorpha , Procolpia , Procometis , Procompsognathus Huene, 1921 † , Procondylostoma , Proconia , Proconica , Proconis , Proconobola , Proconopera , Proconosama , Procontarinia , Proconura , Proconus , Proconus , Proconvoluta , Procopius , Procoptodesmus , Procordulagomphus Nel & Escuillé, 1994 † , Procordulia , Procoronis , Procoryphaeus , Procosmopolites , Procotes , Procottus , Procotyla , Procrateria , Procretevania , Procrica , Procridia , Procrimima , Procriosis , Procris , Procrita , Procrucibulum , Procryphalus , Procryptobia Vickerman, 1978 , Procryptocerus , Procryptotermes , Procrytops , Proctacanthella , Proctacanthus , Proctarrelabis , Proctocaecum , Proctocera , Proctocopis , Proctoeces , Proctolabus , Proctolaelaps , Proctolyra , Proctonemesia , Proctonotus , Proctophanes , Proctophantastes , Proctoporus , Proctorus , Proctostephanus , Proctotrupidae , Proctotrupoidea , Procunea , Procuranigus , Procycloneura , Procyclotelus , Procydrela , Procyliosoma , Procymbopteryx , Procynosuchia , Procynosuchus , Procyon , Procyonidae , Procyotrema , Procypris , Procyrnea , Procyrta , Procystiphora , Procytettix , Procythereis , Proca Procabacter Horn et al., 2002 # Procabacter acanthamoebae Procaedicia Bolívar, 1902 # Procaedicia dimidiata (Bolívar, I., 1902) # Procaedicia notata Karny, 1926 # Procaedicia regia (Bolívar, I., 1902) # Procaedicia signata Karny, 1926 # Procaedicia terminalis (Bolívar, I., 1902) # Procaedicia timoriensis Karny, 1926 # Procallimus # Procamacolaimus # Procamallanus # Procambarus # Procambridgea # Procampodea # Procampylaspis Procapra Hodgson, 1846 * Procapra gutturosa (Pallas, 1777) * Procapra picticaudata Hodgson, 1846 * Procapra przewalskii (Büchner, 1891) * Procapra przewalskii diversicornis (Stroganov, 1949) * Procapra przewalskii przewalskii (Büchner, 1891) # Procaris # Procas # Procatopus Procavia Storr, 1780 * Procavia capensis (Pallas, 1766) Porodica Procaviidae Thomas, 1892 *Rodovi: Dendrohyrax, Heterohyrax, Procavia # Procaviopsylla Proce # Procellaria # Procellosaurinus # Procelsterna # Procepon Proceraea # Procerastea # Proceratophrys # Proceratosphys # Procerea # Proceroblesthis Procerocymbium Eskov, 1989 # Procerocymbium buryaticum Marusik & Koponen, 2001 # Procerocymbium dondalei Marusik & Koponen, 2001 # Procerocymbium jeniseicum Marusik & Koponen, 2001 # Procerocymbium sibiricum Eskov, 1989 tipična # Procerodes # Proceroecia Proceroplatus Edwards, 1925 * Proceroplatus aedon (Vanschuytbroeck, 1965) * Proceroplatus belluus Matile, 1997 * Proceroplatus bicornutus (Matile, 1970) * Proceroplatus borgmeieri Shaw, 1940 * Proceroplatus catharinae Edwards, 1932 * Proceroplatus graphicus Skuse, 1888 * Proceroplatus guayanasi Lane, 1950 * Proceroplatus henningi Schmalfuss, 1979 * Proceroplatus iaunai Lane, 1956 * Proceroplatus juberthiei Matile, 1982 * Proceroplatus kerteszi Lane, 1956 * Proceroplatus limpidapex (Edwards, 1931) * Proceroplatus mikado (Okada, 1938) * Proceroplatus minutus Matile, 1974 * Proceroplatus moala Evenhuis, 2006 * Proceroplatus paramariboensis Edwards, 1934 * Proceroplatus paucimaculatus Matile, 1998 * Proceroplatus pectinatus Evenhuis, 2006 * Proceroplatus pictipennis Williston, 1896 * Proceroplatus pictus (Speiser, 1908) * Proceroplatus poecilopterus Edwards, 1927 * Proceroplatus preziosii novootkrivna vrsta Scientist names new fly species after the Professor who has supported his work * Proceroplatus priapus Matile, 1988 * Proceroplatus pulchripennis (Senior-White, 1922) * Proceroplatus puncticoxalis Edwards, 1940 * Proceroplatus rabelloi Lane, 1956 * Proceroplatus scalprifera Matile, 1988 * Proceroplatus seguyi (Matile, 1972) * Proceroplatus stonei (Lane, 1950) * Proceroplatus suffusinervis (Brunetti, 1912) * Proceroplatus terenoi Lane, 1950 * Proceroplatus trinidadensis Lane, 1960 * Proceroplatus variventris Edwards, 1931 * Proceroplatus venustipennis Shaw, 1940 * Proceroplatus villasboasi Lane, 1961 * Proceroplatus vittatus Fisher, 1941 * Proceroplatus whitfieldi Matile, 1974 * Proceroplatus zeijsti Matile, 1988 Animalia > Arthropoda > Insecta > Diptera > Keroplatidae # Proceropycnis Procerovum # Proceroxenos # Procerura Procerusternarchus Cox Fernandes, Nogueira & Alves-Gomes, 2014 * Procerusternarchus pixuna Cox Fernandes, Nogueira & Alves-Gomes, 2014 # Processa # Processoppia # Procetichthys Proch # Prochaetoderma # Prochaetoparia # Prochaetosoma # Prochelator Prochilodus # Prochlorococcus # Prochloron # Prochlorothrix # Prochnyanthes # Procholus # Prochondracanthus # Prochora # Prochramesus # Prochristianella # Prochromadora # Prochromadorella Prock # Prockia Proclavarctus * Proclavarctus fragilis Animalia > Tardigrada > Heterotardigrada > Arthrotardigrada > Halechiniscidae Procl # Proclea # Procleobis # Procleocnemis # Procleomenes # Proclymene Procn # Procnias Proco Procolobus Rochebrune, 1877 * Procolobus badius (Kerr, 1792) * Procolobus pennantii (Waterhouse, 1838) * Procolobus preussi (Matschie, 1900) * Procolobus rufomitratus (Peters, 1879) * Procolobus verus (Van Beneden, 1838) # Procondylostoma # Proconus # Proconvoluta Procopius Thorell, 1899 # Procopius aeneolus Simon, 1903 # Procopius aethiops Thorell, 1899 # Procopius affinis Lessert, 1946 # Procopius ensifer Simon, 1910 # Procopius gentilis Simon, 1910 # Procopius granulosus Simon, 1910 # Procopius granulosus helluo Simon, 1910 # Procopius laticeps Simon, 1910 # Procopius lesserti (Strand, 1916) # Procopius luteifemur Schmidt, 1956 # Procopius vittatus Thorell, 1899 Procoptodesmus * Procoptodesmus diffusus Animalia > Arthropoda > Diplopoda > Polydesmida > Pyrgodesmidae Procordulia * Procordulia affinis * Procordulia artemis * Procordulia astridae * Procordulia fusiformis * Procordulia grayi * Procordulia irregularis * Procordulia jacksoniensis * Procordulia karnyi * Procordulia leopoldi * Procordulia lompobatang (ugrožena) * Procordulia moroensis * Procordulia papandayanensis * Procordulia rantemario * Procordulia sambawana * Procordulia smithii * Procordulia sylvia Animalia > Arthropoda > Insecta > Odonata > Libelluloidea > Corduliidae Procosmopolites * Procosmopolites picirostris Animalia > Arthropoda > Insecta > Coleoptera > Curculionoidea > Dryophthoridae Procottus Gracianov, 1902 * Procottus gotoi Sideleva, 2001 * Procottus gurwicii (Taliev, 1946) * Procottus jeittelesii (Dybowski, 1874) * Procottus major Taliev, 1949 Procotyla * Procotyla fluviatilis * Procotyla typhlops Animalia > Platyhelminthes > Turbellaria > Tricladida > Dendrocoelidae Procr Procridinae * Rodovi: Acoloithus, Adscita, Aethioprocris, Aglaino, Allobremeria, Allocaprima, Alloprocris, Alteramenelikia, Alterasvenia, Amuria, Ancistroceron, Ankasocris, Arachotia, Araeocera, Artona, Astyloneura, Australartona, Balataea, Bintha, Brachartona, Bremeria, Burlacena, Cerodendra, Chalconycles, Chilioprocris, Chrysartona, Chrysocaleopsis, Cibdeloses, Clelea, Coementa, Dubernardia, Erythroclelea, Euclimaciopsis, Euphacusa, Formiculus, Funeralia, Gaedea, Gonioprocris, Harrisina, Harrisinopsis, Harrisinula, Hedina, Hestiochora, Homophylotis, Hysteroscene, Illiberis, Inope, Ischnusia, Jordanita, Kubia, Kublaia, Lamprochloe, Leptozygaena, Levuana, Lophosoma, Malamblia, Malthaca, Metanycles, Monalita, Monoschalis, Morionia, Mydrothauma, Myrtartona, Naufockia, Neobalataea, Neofelderia, Notioptera, Onceropyga, Palmartona, Pampa, Pernambis, Piarosoma, Platyzygaena, Pollanista, Pollanisus, Praeprocris, Primilliberis, Procotes, Procrita, Pseudoamuria, Pseudoprocris, Pseudosesidia, Pteroceropsis, Pycnoctena, Pyromorpha, Rhagades, Saliunca, Saliuncella, Seryda, Sesiomorpha, Setiodes, Sthenoprocris, Stylura, Subclelea, Syringura, Tascia, Tasema, Tetraclonia, Theresimima , Thibetana, Thyrassia , Thyrina, Triacanthia, Triprocris, Turneriprocris , Urodopsis, Xenoprocris, Zama, Zeuxippa, Zikanella, Zygaenoprocris Animalia > Arthropoda > Insecta > Lepidoptera > Zygaenoidea Procryphalus * Procryphalus aceris * Procryphalus fraxini * Procryphalus idahoensis * Procryphalus mucronatus * Procryphalus populi * Procryphalus salicis * Procryphalus utahensis Animalia > Arthropoda > Insecta > Coleoptera > Curculionoidea > Curculionidae Proct Proctarrelabis # Proctocaecum # Proctocera Proctocerini Aurivillius, 1921 *Rodovi Proctocera Chevrolat, 1855 Animalia > Arthropoda > Insecta > Coleoptera > Cerambycidae > Lamiinae # Proctoeces # Proctolaelaps # Proctolyra # Proctonemesia # Proctonotus # Proctophantastes Proctophantastes Odhner, 1911 * Proctophantastes abyssorum Odhner, 1911 * Proctophantastes brayi Mouahid, Faliex, Allienne & Cribb, 2008 * Proctophantastes nettastomatis Machida, Kamegai & Kuramochi, 2006 # Proctoporus # Proctorus Proctostephanus * Proctostephanus cidi * Proctostephanus dalii * Proctostephanus madeirensis * Proctostephanus provincialis * Proctostephanus sanctiaugustini * Proctostephanus stuckeni Animalia > Arthropoda > Entognatha > Collembola > Isotomoidea > Isotomidae Procu Procuhy * Procuhy nazariensis novootkrivena fosilna vrstaAncient Brazilian Lake Offers Trove of Amphibian Fossils # Procuranigus Procy # Procydrela # Procyliosoma Procyon Storr, 1780 * Procyon cancrivorus (G.Baron Cuvier, 1798) * Procyon cancrivorus aequatorialis J. A. Allen, 1915 * Procyon cancrivorus cancrivorus (G.Baron Cuvier, 1798) * Procyon cancrivorus nigripes Mivart, 1886 * Procyon cancrivorus panamensis (Goldman, 1913) * Procyon lotor (Linnaeus, 1758) * Procyon lotor auspicatus Nelson, 1930 * Procyon lotor elucus Bangs, 1898 * Procyon lotor excelsus Nelson and Goldman, 1930 * Procyon lotor fuscipes Mearns, 1914 * Procyon lotor gloveralleni Nelson and Goldman, 1930 * Procyon lotor grinnelli Nelson and Goldman, 1930 * Procyon lotor hernandezii Wagler, 1831 * Procyon lotor hirtus Nelson and Goldman, 1930 * Procyon lotor incautus Nelson, 1930 * Procyon lotor inesperatus Nelson, 1930 * Procyon lotor insularis Merriam, 1898 * Procyon lotor litoreus Nelson and Goldman, 1930 * Procyon lotor lotor (Linnaeus, 1758) * Procyon lotor marinus Nelson, 1930 * Procyon lotor maynardi Bangs, 1898 * Procyon lotor megalodous Lowery, 1943 * Procyon lotor pacificus Merriam, 1899 * Procyon lotor pallidus Merriam, 1900 * Procyon lotor psora Gray, 1842 * Procyon lotor pumilus Miller, 1911 * Procyon lotor simus Gidley, 1906 * Procyon lotor vancouverensis Nelson and Goldman, 1930 * Procyon pygmaeus Merriam, 1901 Porodica Procyonidae Gray, 1825 # †''Amphictis'' Pomel 1853 # †''Broiliana'' Dehm, 1950 # Cercoleptina Bonaparte 1850 # Melina Bonaparte 1850 # †''Pachynasua'' Ameghino 1904 # †''Parahyaenodon'' Ameghino 1904 # Potosinae Trouessart, 1904 # Procyoninae Gray, 1825 # †''Sivanasua'' Pilgrim 1931 # †''Stromeriella'' Dehm 1950 Podtribus Procyonina Gray 1825 # Procyon Storr, 1780 Potporodica Procyoninae Gray, 1825 # Bassariscini # Procyonini Gray, 1825 Tribus Procyonini Gray, 1825 # †''Amphinasua'' Mercerat 1895 # †''Arctonasua'' Baskin 1982 # Bassariscus Coues 1887 # †''Brachynasua'' Ameghino and Kraglievich 1925 # †''Chapalmalania'' Ameghino 1908 # †''Cyonasua'' Ameghino 1885 # †''Edaphocyon'' Wilson 1960 # Procyonina Gray 1825 # Nasua Storr 1780 # Nasuina # †''Paranasua'' Baskin 1982 # †''Probassariscus'' Merriam 1911 # Procyon Storr 1780 # †''Protoprocyon'' Linares 1981 # Procyotrema Procypris Lin, 1933 # Procypris mera Lin, 1933 # Procypris rabaudi (Tchang, 1930) # Procyrnea # Procytettix # Procythereis Izvori Vidi Popis taksona:Pr Kategorija:Popis vrsta:Pr